In general, virtual reality (VR) technology is a technology that enables all senses (visual, auditory, olfactory, taste, and tactile) of the human body in a 3D virtual environment similar to the actual environment created through computer graphic (CG) and that ultimately aims to maximize the utilization of information by making a human immersed in the virtual space by reproducing the virtual space three-dimensionally to participants and causing the participants to be immersed in the virtual space.
In recent years, various electronic devices for providing VR contents as well as VR contents implemented with VR technology have been developed.
However, in order to provide such VR content, there is a disadvantage that it is necessary to provide a dedicated device specialized for VR content reproduction.
Therefore, there is a necessity to find a way for a user to experience VR contents with existing TVs and monitors.